all darkness has a light
by DannieCullen
Summary: Bella just a normal girl with a normal life. She has a loving mother and an amazing boyfriend Jason that she loves with all her heart. It’s all great till one day Bella’s father becomes very sick and she has to leave her whole life in Phoenix to ...
1. a new start

Bella just a normal girl with a normal life. She has a loving mother and an amazing boyfriend Jason that she loves with all her heart. It's all great till one day Bella's father becomes very sick and she has to leave her whole life in Phoenix to take care of him. In Washington Bella feels any thing but accented. Can she stay together with her boyfriend, or will someone else step in and what will happen to her dyeing father? R&R

**I don't own Twilight sadly :( I update the rest later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH Twilight comes out on DVD 2 day YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I hated planes rides they made me restless. You couldn't walk around in them and there was not any thing to do. I have been sitting on this plane at least 4hours and we were just flying over Seattle. When we landed I would have to get a cab and have it drive me to Forks since Charlie can't drive me home. I did want to come here but I had to. Charlie was dyeing and need someone to take care of him. He also wanted to see me just in case some thing happens to him. I would miss my mom and Jason my boyfriend, but I love my father and he needs me. I would feel the plane start to land and I knew I was about to start my new life in Washington.

************

The cab stopped in front of Charlie's house. I paid him and got my bag and walked into the unlocked door.

"Dad" I asked all the lights where off and I wasn't sure that he was home

"Bells, is that you "I heard a strained voice ask

"Dad where are you"

"Upstairs"

I walked throw the kitchen to the living room where I saw the stairs I could see the light in his room. I wasn't ready to see what I saw next. A very sick Charlie lay in his bed

"Oh Bella you are so big now I haven't not seen you in a while"

I can't do this he was to sick to weak it broke my heart to see him like this. His skin was to pale and looked brittle like a mar touch would have it shudder to pieces, and his face looked sunk-in in and almost all his hair was gone. But his eyes where still bright what the will to breath and be better. The will to live.

After talking to Charlie for a while and making him dinner I stared cleaning the house it was dusty and need a good cleaning. It looked the same as when Renee lived here but you could tell that Charlie lived a lone. It was missing that female touch. I cleaned for awhile lost in thought and humming my favorite the Fray song when the door bell buzzed. I jumped at the sound it had been so quite. I walked over to the door when I open it I was surprised by who was on the other slide. There was an a amazing young blonde man there

"Hello I I am here for Charlie…... you must by his daughter".

"Oh yea Charlie told me you where coming" I said felling stupid for forgetting. He was too young to go to a doctor I thought as he walked in. He went to Dad's room and didn't come out for a while, but when he left I when to bed early I had a huge day tomorrow, first day of a new school. It would already be horrible as is and I didn't need to look like a dyeing cat because I had got no sleep. After a short home sick cry my eyes lids slow closed and a dreamless sleep spread throw my body.

*******

I open my eyes to see yellow sun light proving into my room from the window, the sound of a joyful bird song came in as well. Sun in Forks that never happened, maybe it was a sing that my first day would be fine...What I letting myself hope for the imposable setting my sights for a reality that would never be filled to only came down crushing fast and hard to only tear them apart them later. It was going to suck and if I told myself that I would not have any hopes for a Cinderella ending.

**SO what did u think????? Liked it****,**** hated it, and loved it. Tell me I want to know!!!!! If a lot of people like it I update the rest (I swear it'll get better begging's also almost suck so cut me some slack)**

**JJJ**

~*~Dannie~*~


	2. Friendly welcomes

**Hey guys I know that the least chap. Was a bit suck-e but it going to get better k. Srry I haven't updated in a long time. I have no excuse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sooooo I got like 5 reviews from my late chap. And I would like it if I could get like 7. I mean I just asking u 2 say if u liked it or not that hard people please!!!!!!!**

After I took a shower I got dress it didn't take long I only had a few nice clothes. I made Charlie breakfast and talked to him, as I was talking he grabbed my hand and placed a car key in it.

"What's this for" I asked

"It's the key to your new car….. Well new to you" he said sounding very happy with himself

"Dad thanks, but you don't have to do that"

"Just take it Bella how do you plane to get to school every day with out a car"

"I could walk" I said dumbly

"No I wouldn't let you walk all the way to school it's to far"

I would see that not taking it I was hurting his feelings

"Your right, thanks dad "I kissed his pale forehead

He smile, I wonder when was the last time he had really talked to some one …To long was all I could think. I knew he had been sick for awhile but he never told me how bad he really was. He always told me it was like having a cold all the time. Well if that was truth this was one heck of a cold.

I left the house shortly after and then for the first time did I know us the fade blue1999 GMC Suburban. It was really nice and I wonder how he could afford this since he couldn't work any more. I was a little scared that it wouldn't run as I turned the keys to start it up. It made a few odd sounds before it roared to life. I went to put it out of park when I realized that it was a stick shift witch I didn't know how to drive. I guess I would be walking to school after all.

**AT SCHOOL **

I was glad that it was a nice day out I enjoyed the warm air and the green tress the walk to school wasn't that long lucky. My first few hours where not that bad and I had talked to a few kids in my classes who seed pretty cool and I could see myself being friends with. It was lunch now and I was sitting by a girl named Angela Webber who was in 2 of my class and was easily the sweetie person I had ever met. I left the table to throw away my trash on my tray .I was almost at the trash can when I head some one yell

"Hey new girl" I look back to see that a girl in clothes 5 times to small was coming up to me

"You must be Bella Swan" she smile at me

"Yea"

"Well I'm Jessica and that's Lauran" she pointed to a girl a few feet over wearing what liked like her little sisters clothes.

"you know what…you are just as ugly as I heard aren't you" she said in a fake sweet voice

"Yea I guess" I looked at her clothes again "Wow your just as much as a slut as I heard too that so funny right" I replied in the tone as she had used

"Excuse me" she said what the dumbest look on her face

"Oh I'm sorry what I said was you are just as much as a slut as I heard" I yelled louder than necessary and had got half of the cafeteria's attention

"Well …you're…mumm…how dare you" she yelled and stormed off with her friend. I throw my trash away and sat down with a smile on my face

"Thank you "a boy who I thought name was Mike said

"For what"

"Telling her she a slut maybe she'll put on clothes her size now and stop flashing every body". I laugh

"Your welcome I guess"

The rest of the day passed by pretty fast I was in 6th hour and waiting for the teacher to come in and tell me were my sit. The bell rang and every one sat down besides me and all the kids just stared at me standing in the fort of the room. A few minutes later a man walked in who I was guessing was the teacher

"Hello you must be the new student"

"Yea" I was getting sick of that question today

"You need a place to sit didn't you" wow he was observant

"Mummm" he searched the class room "you can sit next to Mr. Cullen" he waved his hand at a table with the most gorgeous boy sitting there. He perfect bronze hair and Emerald eyes and nicely tanned skin **(oh I so 4 get 2 say that it's all human in this fanfic. And that Edward normal, Well as normal as a unbelievable gorgeous person can be**) I LIKE THIS SEAT I said over and over in my head as I walked to the open seat by the Greek god like boy I LIKE THIS SEAT, I LIKE THIS SEAT, I LIKE THIS SEAT.

**EPOV**

I hated 6th hour it was boring and Mr. Walter got on my nevus. If I was grand the right to kill 5 people and not go to jail for it he would be on the top of my hit list.

"You can sit by Mr. Cullen" Mr. Walter said and I looked up at the sound of my name. There was a girl with long wavy dark hair standing by Mr. Walter she must be the new student her dad was one of Carlisle's patients. She was looking at me now and had to say that she was very gorgeous. She was pale with lovely chocolate brown eyes. I liked sitting by myself but I could deal with this she sit down in the chair next to me and smiled at me. I would make myself talk to her sometime before class ended.

***

Mr. Walter was going on about something gay and I was bored I looked at the new girl a lot she was drawing all over her notebook with random shapes and designs she looked bored.

"Hey" I said softy so Mr. Walter wouldn't hear me. She looked up at me and smiled

"I am Edward"

"I am Bella" she said in a sweet voice

"Your dad one of my dad's patients" I know her dad was sick and I hope that did make her mad

"Really your Carlisle's son" she said not seeming mad

"Yea"

"Oh I meant your dad last night"

"Oh" It was just then when I realized I had nothing to say to her she was looking at me waiting for me to say something I was blank….. Crap.

"I can't think of any thing to say" I admitted dumbly she laughed

"That's okay I know I'm boring" she said

"No it's not that it's … I don't know I am just lame I guess" she looked at me for a second

"I don't think your lame" she said

"Well thanks I love hearing people's pity for me" she laughed a little too loud

"It's not pity" she said

"Mr. Cullen would you please tell me why you are distracting my class" Mr. Walter yelled and gave me a glair.

"Cause your class sucks and I'm bored as hell"

"Well maybe you can tell me what I can do to make it more fun…. Tomorrow…. in detention"

"I would love to Mr. Walter" he glared at me and wrote a pick detention slip and put it on my desk

I read it

Detention for: Edward Cullen

When: tomorrow 8:00am/ Moring for one hour

For: for being distracting and obsessive swearing

Partner signature:______________________________________

When did saying the h word 1 time lead to obsessive swearing, Esme was not going to like this plus I had one hour with Mr. Walter before school… great I loved Moring detention you had to gave up easily to listen to a teacher yell at you. I mummer a bad word under my breath and looked up to see Bella staring at me the smile she had on her face was priceless. She just shock her head lightly at me and turned away. I would spend the rest of my life in morning detention to see that smile again. I looked at the floor for the rest of the hour till the bell rang.

"Ok have a nice night class" Mr. Walter dismissed us "oh and Mr. Cullen"

"Yea" I said sounding pissed off

"I will see you at 8 on the dot tomorrow morning"

"I looking forward to it Mr. Walter"

"Oh me to Mr. Cullen" would he stop calling me Mr. Cullen he was getting on my nevus

"Do you get detention a lot" Bella said me as she put her books in her bag

"In this hour, yes"

"Really why "she sound assumed

"Cause Mr. Walter hate's me"

"So your patents don't care than"

"Ha they care, my mom going to lose it when I tell her I have detention …again"

"Ha well good luck" we walked out of the door and I was headed to the parking lot but she was walking the other way

"Bella the parking lot this way" I point to the cars sitting there

"I didn't have a car" she said

"You don't have a car" I echoed and raised a eye brow

"Well I have a car I just can't drive it "she answered

"You can't drive" I asked

"No I can drive, it's just it's a stick and I don't knew how to drive one of those"

"Ha you can't drive stick I'm go to guess you're a city girl"

"What's dose that have to do with driving a strike"

"A lot" I laughed "are you really going to walk all the way home" I asked

"Yea it's nice outside"

"If you want I can drive you home" I hope she would say yes

"No thanks I'm ok I can walk "she said trying to be nice

"No really it's not a big deal"

"No I be fine"

"Well how about I teach you how to drive your car next time Carlisle comes for your dad"

"Mummmm….." she thought "I guess" I smiled

"Ok well then enjoy your walk home" I said

"Thanks" she smiled and turned and walked a few steps before she turned around

"Oh Edward" she said

"Yea"

"Have fun with Mr. Walter tomorrow"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" she walked a way and I watched her for a few section before I turned and stared to walk towards my car. Jessica and Laruen were glaring at some thing in the distance I turn to see that they were looking at Bella. Bella was pretty after all so I guess I wasn't surprise that Jessica and Laurent where jealous of her. I walked to my car and Emmett was leaning against the car door.

"Hey" I said to my brother

"Who's that girl you were talking to she was pretty hot" he asked

"I know" I unlocked the door and got in "she new"

"Really" Emmett said as he got in

"Yea, I got detention with Walter tomorrow cause of her" I said with pride

"Ha what for" I passed him the pick slip

"Swearing mom going to freak on you what did you say" He was amused

"I was talking to Bella"

"Is that's new girl name" he cut me off

"Yea, like I was saying I was talking to her and Mr. Walter said me why I was talking and I said his class sucked and I was as bored as hell" Emmett laugh

"You're so screwed bro"

"Yea I know"

"It's okay I didn't think Mr. Walter like me either"

"No shit Sherlock" I smirked "you got in trouble every day

See that's the kind of mouth that got you in trouble" he said

"Yea mom not going to be happy that's my 3rd detention in 2 weeks"

"You got detention for talk to new bee" he asked

"Of course, I don't regret it either" I said truthfully

"Did you like her" he asked

"Yea she seems pretty cool"

"She seemed like she was pretty into you"

"Really, did it seem that way" I asked

"Yea, awwww Edward got a future girlfriend I going to call her E.F.G."

"What's E.F.G mean"? I asked

"Edward Future girlfriend not that hard to figure out you spouse to be the smart one"

"Dude don't call her that to her face" I begged

"Oh I will"

"Em don't I swear to God if you do..."

"Chill Ed I was kidding" he cut me off

"You better have been" I said throw locked teeth I really liked her and he wasn't going to miss it up to me.

**Sooooo what u think u going to review right!!!!!If u don't I be SUPER SAD and I cry u wouldn't want 2 do that would u so review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**U r sooooo all-some 4 reading my fic. And I luv u with the passion of a 1000 suns 4 it **

**-daNnIecuLleN** :P


End file.
